Honest Trailer - Pixels
Pixels is the 155th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell, Joe Starr '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 Adam Sandler comedy film Pixels. It was published on June 21, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Independence Day: Resurgence. It is 4 minutes 10 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Pixels on YouTube "Suck all you want, but don't drag Tyrion down with you!" '~ Honest Trailers - Pixels'' Script From the studio with a 20 percent average on Rotten Tomatoes (Happy Madison Productions) comes the movie that proves a fun premise, a good director (Chris Columbus), and Peter Dinklage are still no match for Adam Sandler ('''Sam: Somebody's more important!): Pixels. You've been waiting for a funny Adam Sandler movie since...uhhh...lemme see, Big Daddy has its moments. Maybe The Wedding Singer? It's definitely something before Little Nicky. Nicky: I gotta help her. I gotta help Dad. Ugh, yikes. Now, get ready for a feature-length version of a pretty cool YouTube video, which sparked a bidding war that Adam Sandler won, and so America lost. Watch what happens when Sandler gets his hands on a cool premise about humans versus video games, with three unfunny man-children dusting off their old game skills, because our soldiers are too dumb to recognize simple patterns (Sam: Please find the pattern and anticipate!/'Soldier': I don't know the pattern!), and Kevin James is the fat, stupid president. (shows President Cooper dancing goofily as "Hail to the Chief" plays; the narrator sighs) Slog through Sandler's last release before he forced himself on your Netflix homepage (The Ridiculous 6), as he does the same act he's been doing since Billy Madison, where his only jokes are comparing someone to a pop culture reference. Sam: Gandalf and Harry Potter...Thank you, General Zod...Zac Efron. Dude, you're just saying names of people. Sam: What are we doing right now? We're too old. It's just gross already. But the Sandman is never alone. You know he's gonna bring his old crew along for the ride, like -- (shows Josh Gad as Ludlow) eh, wait, that's not Rob Schneider. (shows Peter Dinklage as Eddie) Peter Dinklage? What are they doing here? Not cool, man! Suck all you want, but don't drag Tyrion down with you! Watch Sandler finally break new ground, where instead of telling the story of a shlub dating out of his league, he gives you three different love stories about shlubs dating out of their leagues, like Sandler creeping on his married boss (Sam: You do smell good.), Dinklage creeping on Serena Williams and Martha Stewart, who have a three-way...? (Eddie: A Martha-Serena sandwich.)...and Josh Gad turning Q*bert into a...hot chick he can bang, but they still have Q*bert babies...? Aw, what the f*ck? Who cares anymore? Clearly, they don't! So enjoy this film made for people old enough to love retro video games, but young enough to find humor like this funny: Ludlow: 'If She Was Real', a book written and illustrated by Ludlow Lamonsoff. Sam: You should sell that at Barnes and Unstable. ...i.e. nobody, in a movie that surrounds Adam Sandler with all the ingredients he needs to make a decent flick, but gets bogged down by his signature blend of product placement, lazy jokes (African-American Soldier: You're my second-favorite president. You know Obama's still my man, right?), and, you know, him. Starring They're Not Gonna Laugh At You (Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner), Perl Blerp: Merl Cerp (Kevin James as President Will Cooper), A Lannister Must Have Needed to Pay His Debts (Peter Dinklage as Eddie Plant), No-Laf (Josh Gad as Ludlow Lamonsoff), Jar Jar Blinks (Q*bert), and Cuuuuubes. for Pixels - Sh*tsels. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Sh*tsels I know it looks like Sean Bean didn't die in this movie, but look closer at his eyes. See? He's dead inside. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other comedies, including Grown Ups, Friday, Dumb and Dumber To, Ghostbusters and Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Pixels ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Hypable wrote that the Honest Trailer "doesn't hold back" in its mockery of a "categorically terrible" film. The site wrote, "sometimes, the Screen Junkies use their Honest Trailer videos to lovingly poke fun at a movie we all enjoyed, making pointed statements about Hollywood tropes while also highlighting the movie’s strengths. This is not one of those times." Geeks of Doom noted that the film is "an easy target for sarcasm and ridicule" while CinemaBlend wrote "Adam Sandler movies are probably the easiest targets for scrutiny." Uproxx appreciated Screen Junkies' comments about how long it's been since Sandler made a funny movie, and the wasted premise, but also said "the only thing the trailer really overlooks is how much talent is wasted. Not only is Peter Dinklage an Emmy winner, but Josh Gad was nominated for a Tony and won a Grammy." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Andy Signore Edited by TJ Nordaker & Anthony Falleroni External links * ‘Pixels’ Honest Trailer: Adam Sandler Ruins a Really Cool Idea - Slash Film article * 'Adam Sandler’s ‘Pixels’ Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Honest Trailer gets super honest about ‘Pixels’: ‘Suck all you want but don’t drag Tyrion down with you’ '- Hypable article * '‘Honest Trailers’ reminds us why we never saw ‘Pixels’ '- Uproxx article * 'Watch Pixels Get Ripped To Shreds In This Brutal Video '- CinemaBlend article * 'PIXELS Honest Trailer Rips Adam Sandler Apart '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Comedy Category:Adam Sandler Category:2010s Category:Video game movies Category:Season 7 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures